What Happens in the Bahamas, Stays in the Bahamas
by BandBelong
Summary: An undercover assignment in the Bahamas brings Brennan and Booth closer and closer as they're thrust into the dangerous and intoxicating underground drug world of the Carribean...Rated T, but the rating might change later, I'll tell you when it does :
1. Frozen Christmas

**_Ok guys, new story...this is a whole lot happier then "Dangerous Addiction" which isnt even done, but I can't write angst now, so this will be purely fluff angsty...if you know what I mean...enjoy :) Review please :)_**

Temperance Brennan usually liked the winter. She liked trudging through the snow to get to her car, the flakes drifting softly around her head. She liked sitting in her apartment, curled up with a good book, the snow piling lazily around her. She wouldn't admit it to him, but she loved walking in the snow with Booth. It seemed to block everything else out, until it was just them. Like everything in the world was still, the soft light casting graceful shadows across their faces. The snow would drift onto her lips and hair and melt the moment it touched.

It was fleeting. Like the moments with Booth. For a second, she thought she could tell him how she felt. That she was more in love with him then she'd ever been. But then the moment slipped away, as quickly as it came.

Gone were the soft flakes and careful glances. As comforting as the snow had been, it became cold and isolating in a second. Shutting her away from him and making her feel even more alone then she had.

Right now, was one of the moments that she begged for spring. Christmas and came and passed, and December 26 was supposed to be a day of relaxation. One of those rare days in the year where she could sleep in late and spend the entire day doing absolutely nothing.

Of course, that wasn't the way life worked. Instead of a warm cozy apartment, she was stuck with a broken heater and no way to fix it until the holidays ended. A prospect that was as daunting as it was cold.

She had tried to compensate for the lack of heat. Under 2 blankets, 3 sweaters, a pair of extra long sweat pants, and a scarf she still felt the aftermath of the blizzard they had had only days ago.

Honestly it pissed her off a little. Despite her strong protest about Christmas, she had come in on Christmas Eve to find an entire stack of presents on her desk. Brennan had said she could give, but she didn't want to receive. Of course, none of the squints had listened, and she was glad they hadn't.

This holiday was shaping up to be one of her better. She had spent the better part of it ice skating with Booth and Parker, picking out Christmas gifts with Angela, and trying out almost all of the recipes that she hadn't had time to during the busy year. She had almost been able to block out the cruel memories she had about Christmas. The loss she had felt. And then this had happened.

The irony almost made her laugh. Almost. If she couldn't find someway to fix the heat, she might have to take refuge in some one else's apartment. Angela had jetted off to Fiji with Hodgins for the remainder of their winter vacation, so Booth was her only option. She would take it if it meant not turning into a human icicle.

Booth. She reached up to finger the locket he had given her for Christmas. The little silver heart hung delicately around her neck, and she smiled when her fingers closed around it.

He had given her a set of books on modern pop culture when she and the squints exchanged their gifts, but Booth had stopped by unexpectedly last night, and hooked the locket around her neck, telling her it would keep her safe. The funniest thing was that it did. The same careful affection that Booth brought her lingered softly in the locket.

She stood up; grabbing the wooly red ear flap hat and jamming it over her head, hoping it would bring some semblance of extra warmth. Maybe tea would help.

Just as she was reaching for the mugs, loud knocking on the door interrupted her. She looked through the peep hole to see Booth standing there. Smiling, she realized what and idiot she probably looked like, and debated whether to open the door or not before she pulled it open.

Booth's eyebrows raised and he grinned broadly when he saw her. He couldn't help but admit how cute she looked with her fuzzy red hat pulled over her dark hair, its long ear flaps dangling to her shoulders.

"You somewhere under there Bones?" He laughed, reaching out to ruffle her hat, but she scooted out of his reach.

She glared at him. "I happen to have a perfectly logical reason to why I am dressed this way."

He nodded in mock sincerity, and she could tell that he was making fun of her. "So hit me, what's with the Eskimo gear?"

"My heater's broken." It came out in a mumble sounding more like "my skeaters woken." Because of the heavy scarf that was tied thickly around her neck.

Booth put a hand to his ear, leaning forward. "Excuse me, I didn't hear that right, what did you say?"

She pulled the scarf down from her neck, and he could see the teasing annoyance in her ice blue eyes.

"My heater is broken." He could hear the frustration in her voice, and it obviously was cold in the apartment if she was dressed so heatedly.

Before he could speak again, she interrupted him. "I would ask you to come in, but I don't know if you'd be able to handle it."

Booth scoffed, and stepped around her to enter the frigid apartment. He shivered immediately, and echoes of "I told you so" rang in Brennan's head.

"Jesus Bones! How the hell are you living in here, its like hell frozen over?" She smiled smugly as he stood there in a just jeans and a sweatshirt.

"I tried to warn you." Brennan hoisted herself up on her concrete countertop, and then jumped down quickly since the counter felt like it was 10 degrees below frozen.

"What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be 'relaxing' during you holiday." She smiled at him playfully as she settled down on the couch. Standing was making her too cold, and Booth quickly followed.

He rolled his eyes at her air quotes around relaxing. "Actually I have a purpose. Before I entered your igloo from hell, which by the way isn't healthy for you to be living in at all, I had news that's going to make you love me forever."

She tried not to blush when he said he'd love her forever, but she couldn't help it, so she turned away for a second, not meeting his eyes. She knew he hadn't been serious, but still…

She rolled her eyes. "What would that be?"

He groaned. "Bones you take the fun out of everything. Why can't you just be excited for once?"

She frowned in protest. "What! How can I be excited if I don't even know what it is?"

He sighed, and tried to resist smiling at the confusion on his partner's pretty face. "For once you could just…" He trailed off. "Never mind. Just close you eyes."

"What, Booth that's irrational, why can't you just tell me?"

"Stop whining Bones and shut you eyes." She glared at him, but closed her eyes anyways. She didn't get the point, but there were a lot of things about Booth that she didn't understand.

Booth took a second to watch Brennan fidget, the lack of control obviously annoying her. He reached into his jacket, pulling out the 2 plane tickets that were going to definitely solve her cold troubles. When he got the call he had barely had time to comprehend. He and Bones, the Caribbean? And the Bureau had asked if he was interested. Every minute he got to spend alone with her made it harder to quell his attraction to her, but there was no way he was passing up this opportunity.

He waved the tickets in front of her face, and he watched as she frowned in confusion.

"K, open up."

Her eyes flashed open, and she quickly scanned the tickets, puzzlement written across her face.

"What? I don't get it. Are you going on vacation?" He sighed. Bones would never change.

"Look Bones, 2 tickets." He raised two fingers in front of her face, which she promptly swatted away. "Two. One for you. One for me."

She frowned. "I can't go on vacation with you Booth. And even if I did go you can't pay for my ticket. I make more money then you do."

"Yeah thanks Bones, but we're not going on vacation. We have a case." She saw the grin spread across his face, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"In the Bahamas? On Christmas vacation?" She raised her eyebrows in speculation.

He nodded. "Yup. A couple of underground drug lords have been dealing a lot lately, and someone ended up dead. There's no way to point the finger anywhere unless we can get someone down there. Undercover."

Booth could see the wheels in her mind spinning. It would definitely solve her heater problem. There was no where warmer then the Bahamas. And time like that with Booth. Would be well worth it. Not that she would tell him that was the reason she wanted to go.

A smile crept across her face as their eyes met. "And you want to take me?"

He shook his head, and it was then he realized how close they were sitting. He could reach out and brush the hair out of her face if he wanted to. Which he did. But he couldn't. She was Bones.

"No, I mean, yeah, but you're my partner. I have to."

She looked down, trying not to be disappointed at his answer. What did she expect?

"Oh."

_That's all he thinks of me as. His partner. That's all I am._

He could see that his answer had upset her, even if she was trying to hide it. He lifted his fingers under her chin, tilting her face towards his, her crystal eyes meeting his.

"No, I mean of course I want you to come Bones. Who else am I gonna drag against their will to the Bahamas? This is your one-way ticket out of the cold babe."

She smiled widely, and she couldn't help but feel that Booth wasn't taking his eyes off of her. It was a nice feeling, having someone looking at her that way. Especially Booth.

"So…when do we leave?" He grinned back at her,

Maybe a week in the Bahamas was exactly what she needed. Or a certain Special Agent just might do the trick.

_Spontaneity rules._

**_Push the button...you know you wanna...;P_**


	2. Don't Stop

**_Wow guys, thanks so much for the awesome reviews...and i know, who doesnt love a story where booth gets to be shirtless and they get to go to the bahamas...:)))...I'm glad you all liked it so much, so enjoy this chapter...its a shortie, but its all i have time for right now...R/R please :))_**

The airport on December 26 was surprisingly busy. Brennan had expected it to be quiet. And warm. Neither had led up to her expectations. The airport was just as loud and chaotic as it had always been. Families with little children carried hulking duffel bags throughout the terminals while they hastily pushed their toddlers into strollers. Business men traveling not alone but with their loyal cell phones and laptops in tow stayed in the corners of the gates, their suit jackets draped carefully over the leather seats, trying not to attract attention and muffle the loud buzzing that forever occupied the airport and its inhabitants.

As she stared out the large window, watching the snow fall carefully, and the planes roar off the runway, she reached for her hat. Although it was easily 10 degrees outside, the airport seemed to still relish blasting air conditioning full throttle into every terminal. It was warmer then her apartment though, and that was a definite plus.

Usually she wouldn't have agreed to go with Booth on such short notice. She wasn't one for spontaneity, but it had been an irresistible offer. Warm weather, an exhilarating case, and Booth. What more could she ask for for Christmas? Although she wasn't exactly pleased at Booth, since he'd been gone for, she checked he watch impatiently, about 20 minutes now, and she was getting incredibly antsy for her coffee. Not only did she need the energy jolt, but she was freezing, and she was hoping the hot beverage would boost her body temperature.

Just as she was about to slip her Ipod headphones in, abandoning Booth's early return, she saw him carrying coffee cups and a large paper bag in his hands. She felt her stomach rumble in approval, and realized that she hadn't eaten anything since dinner last night.

Booth collapsed on the chair next to her, sighing loudly and dropping the paper bag on the attached table.

"Bones, you have no idea what a hell hole Starbucks is these days, it took me 10 minutes just to explain to the girl behind the counter what you wanted. Not that I blame her since you ordered the most complicated thing on the entire freaking menu."

She rolled her eyes and ignored his complaints. "Where's my coffee Booth?"

"Relax Bones. I've got it right here. Caffeine addiction much?" He reached over and handed her a huge paper cup of steamy liquid.

She snatched it out of his hand, taking a long sip and enjoying the feeling of warmth that hit her from her throat to the bottom of her toes.

"I do not have a caffeine addiction Booth. That would require me to be drinking an approximate of 10 to 12 cups a day, and this is my first." She explained logically, as she took another long sip.

He reached over and shook her shoulder lightly. "Stop being so literal Bones. It's called a joke. "

She looked down for a second, and then glared at him. "Oh, well, still. I don't."

He nodded, as he took a long sip of his coffee. "I'm glad, I was worried there." He smiled smugly and she had to smile back.

She nodded towards the bag, which had captured her attention. "What's in the bag?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He grinned at her, reaching for the bag.

She groaned. "Booth, come on. Stop acting like a four year old."

"Fine, you don't have to be so grouchy about it." He reached in the bag, tossing her a package. She grinned when she realized he'd brought her bagels.

"You brought me a bagel?" Booth saw her eyes light up as she opened the package, taking a huge bite.

"Of course I did. I saw the way your eyes popped out when we passed, and I know that you probably didn't eat this morning."

She avoided his eyes as she took another bite of her bagel. She hated that he could read her so well. And at the same time she was pleasantly surprised that he had brought her cinnamon raison with butter, her favorite.

"Thank you Booth. For the bagel. I don't even want to know how you remembered my favorite kind, but since you're prone to stalking…" She trailed off, grinning at him from behind her coffee.

He put up a hand in protest. "I don't stalk you. I protect you from the evils of the world Bones. Two totally different things."

She rolled her eyes playfully, and he could see the smile threatening to dance across her lips.

"Ok, whatever you say Booth. And I don't need protecting."

He groaned. He had heard her protests hundreds of times. If only she could get it through her head that sometimes she couldn't protect herself. He hadn't been able to protect himself from her, and look where that got him. Infatuation with your partner was definitely not something that was in the FBI handbook.

"I don't stalk you. And yes you do."

Brennan opened her mouth to respond, but she was interrupted by a loud voice over the intercom.

"This is the 1st boarding call for United Flight 292 direct to Nassau, Bahamas. Again, 1st call for Flight 292."

"As much as I could argue with you about this forever, that's us."

He stood up, reaching for her bag, and slinging it over his shoulder before she had a chance to protest. He watched as she took a final sip of her latte before depositing it into the trash can. She shivered slightly, and he couldn't help but being worried that all that time in that frozen apartment was definitely not good for her.

He ran his knuckles up and down her bare arms. "You're freezing Bones, why didn't you say something?"

She smiled at the careful concern in his voice as he studied her carefully. "You don't always need to worry about me Booth."

He unzipped his sweatshirt, wrapping it around her carefully. She breathed in his sweet scent that was mixed with aftershave and soap, as she slid her arms into the oversized jacket.

His eyes met hers carefully, and for a second all of his inhibitions were thrown away. All he wanted to do was kiss his partner, run his fingers along her jaw, and pull her close to him. But the moment passed, and he knew he couldn't. Ever. She was off limits.

"Yes I do."

_Don't stop._

"Final call for Flight 292 to Nassau. Final call, have you boarding passes ready at the gate please."

Instead he nodded towards the gate and guided her carefully, his hand on her back. She smiled at him as she slid her boarding pass into the machine, grabbed her bag off his shoulder and promptly strode down the gate.

He shook his head as he watched her.

He said to no one in particular as he handed his ticket over to the stewardess. "Bahamas here we come."

And not a minute too soon.

**_Nice happy chapter...press the button...it'll feel loved ;P _**


	3. Hot and Cold

Brennan pressed her face against the window, the cool glass soothing the fierce headache that had come on as soon as the plane started its gradual descend into Nassau. Her temples ached as if someone had thrown a brick at her head, and she could feel the blood rushing in her ears. She'd always been sensitive to the pressure on airplanes. She remembered how her parents used to fill her up with every kind of drug there was to suppress the searing pain.

Closing her eyes trying to push the pain away, she had the quick impulse to let Booth run his cool fingers over her temples, massaging away the sharp ache. The impulse disappeared as she opened her eyes thinking logically about what she'd just fantasized about.

_Maybe the headaches really getting to me._

She turned back towards the window. White fluffy clouds passed quickly around wings of the massive jet. For a second she thought she glimpsed a slit of sparkling sapphire ocean, but everything disappeared as the window was filled with fog. Turning away, she looked over at Booth who was studying the case file intently, the sleeves of his long sleeved button down rolled up to reveal strong forearm muscles. Not that she noticed.

Booth could feel her eyes on him, and he let her watch him for a few seconds before he looked up, catching her eyes quickly and smiling.

He titled his head towards the window. "Its pretty, huh Bones?"

She turned her head to look outside. Pretty was an understatement. The view from the window was breathtaking. From 10,000 feet the cerulean water seemed to go on forever. It was sparkling golden, as the setting sun cast pale shadows over the ocean and the white beaches of the islands.

"It's beautiful," She paused looking out the window and then back at Booth. "Too bad we're here to investigate a murder." She gave him a defiant grin, as she tucked her feet underneath her body.

Booth groaned. "That's what I love about you Bones. Your sunny optimism."

She smiled at him. "Just stating the truth Booth."

He was about to give a cheeky retort when he saw her take a sharp intake of breath, as they lost altitude quickly. She pinched the bridge of her nose and he could see she was obviously in pain. His mock annoyance with her quickly turned to concern.

"What's wrong Bones?" She heard the concern in his voice, and inwardly cursed herself for letting him see her headache. She wouldn't hear the end of it now.

She shook her head, still holding the bridge of her nose. "Altitude sickness, its nothing. I've had it since I was a little kid. Don't worry about it Booth."

He reached over to rub her shoulder lightly, his thumb drawing circles along the bare skin. His fingers felt cool, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, her head ache seemed to subside.

"You sure?"

She looked up at him, her crystal eyes shining. She reached for her water bottle taking a long swig. "Yes, I'm fine."

He knew she wouldn't have told him even if it felt like her head was being split open. She didn't ask for help or sympathy from anyone. That's why he continued to give it to her.

She smiled at him weakly. "You worry too much Booth."

He smiled back at her, and at the same moment the both realized that his fingers were still tracing circles along her shoulders. It was quiet as the looked at each other, the tension building dangerously.

He removed his hand quickly, and when he looked back up at her, she was staring out the window, but he could see her blushing crimson.

"Sorry." He mumbled, and he knew if the mood between them wasn't so awkward she would have scolded him for not speaking clearly. Instead she just continued to stare out the window.

She nodded and he could see her biting her lip, the setting sun casting its long shadows across her face.

"Yeah. Yeah, me too."

Booth watched as she closed her eyes. He thought he saw a flicker of something in them before they disappeared. Hope. Or lust. Or a mix of the two. Things between them were complicated; they always had been, but all of a sudden the double decker jet that had minutes ago felt huge, made Booth feel like he was suffocating.

He looked over at Brennan who was curled up against the window, "asleep". He knew she was only pretending to take away the awkward tension between them. She looked so vulnerable and small with the fleecy airplane blanket wrapped around her, her hair cascading across her shoulders.

He sighed, and leaned his head back against the seat in frustration.

_If only she knew how much I want her._


	4. The 3rd Wheel

**I have no idea why i didnt post this like 4 days ago when i had written it, obviously im an idiot, but again I'm sorry I haven't been updated enough at all, but I'm just able to fit time to write when i can...so its the best i can do...i hope I still have readers :), so if you're reading, please R/R...Thanks!!**

As cold as she'd been on the plane, and in her apartment back in DC, Brennan could feel herself coated with a layer of cool perspiration. Although it was nearly 8 o'clock at night and the moon had risen hours ago, it was unbearably hot and humid, the moisture in the air suffocating, and seemingly clinging to her skin. Even small movements made the heat swarm her body and a warm flush spread across her face.

Looking over at Booth who was carrying her bag much to her disagreement, she could see that he was just as uncomfortable as she was. She reached over and tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

He turned to look at her slowly, the annoyance obvious across his face. She didn't blame him. She'd been bullying him for information on the case ever since they'd stepped off the plane and into the hot Bahamian air. Even though she was eager to know more, part of her knew she was only being this was to make up for the awkwardness that the end of their flight had merited. This was the only way she knew how to release their tension. Argue. Worked like a charm.

"What?" He appraised her questioningly even though he knew exactly what she was going to ask for the 10 millionth time. Brennan could be a pain in the ass if she wanted to be, and right now…

They were sitting on the dirty sidewalk outside of the terminal, waiting for the FBI vehicle that was supposed to be picking them up. Their faces were illuminated by the pale yellow light of the street lamps, casting strange shadows across their bodies. Above them the palm trees swayed in the light breeze, hardly visible against the navy sky. It was funny to see palm trees when she was so used to snow and clouds. The seemed so far away from home.

"I don't understand why we can't just see the body now…" Brennan looked up at him pleadingly. Not only were things awkward but the time change had pumped her with energy and left her with no where to release it.

He smiled at her cheekily, in that way that drove her crazy. "Bones, for the 12th time, the morgue is closed, people are asleep, and I'm not in the mood to listen to you babble about enbramembious ostification and haemabosoiesis."

She rolled her eyes. "Itsintramembranous ossification and haematopoiesis, and I don't think it's very professional to fly all the way down to the Bahamas and not even examine the remains."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. Booth could even tell she was purposely being annoying, and as much as he tried to not let her, she could get to him like no one else could.

"Listen Bones, you can wake me up tomorrow at the crack of dawn, but tonight we are not going to look at some stinky water-logged remains."

She pouted slightly, turning away from him. "Come on Booth…"

He shook his head, laughing lightly at her childish tone. "Sorry Bones, whining's not gonna get you anywhere."

She glared at him, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand. "I don't like you very much."

He was about to respond when a large black SUV pulled up to the curb, a hand signaling for them to get in. Booth flashed a grin at her as he picked up their bags and threw them into the trunk of the car. It looked even more cumbersome and conspicuous then it did in DC. Brennan didn't know if that was actually possible.

"Aww, you know that's not true Bones."

She glared at him as he opened her door for her, smiling at her in that completely obnoxious and irresistible way.

"It is now, and I'm perfectly capable of opening my own door Booth." He shook his head as she crawled begrudgingly into the back seat while Booth took shotgun.

"Its called chivalry Bones." Booth stated matter-a-factly.

He thought he heard her cough something along the lines of "male chauvinism", but he ignored it and turned his attention to the driver who was eyeing the pair curiously.

Booth extended his head. "Sorry about that. I'm---,"

He was cut off when the other agent continued for him. "Special Agent Seeley Booth, I know who you are." He said it with a smile, as if he was slightly in awe of the obviously senior agent.

"Special Agent Sean Finn with the Bahamian branch," Agent Finn shook Booth's hand firmly, their eyes meeting in an intense stare. "Nice to meet you man, you two are famous in these parts."

"Thanks." Booth raised his eyebrows in surprise, nodding.

Agent Finn turned his attention to the back seat, his eyes scanning over Brennan quickly.

_I can already tell he's exactly like Booth. Why is it that all god-damned FB__I agents have to read me so well?_

"And you must be Dr. Brennan. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard great things about your work."

Agent Finn extended his hand to her, and she shook it tightly, not wanting to be out masculanized when the car was so filled with testosterone driven competitiveness.

She noticed the slight Jamaican lilt in his voice. He was obviously native Caribbean, with flawless ebony skin and friendly almost black eyes, that contrasted smoothly against his red t-shirt and blinding smile.

His eyes sparkled as he watched her, when she smiled back at him widely, she thought she caught a glimpse of Booth glaring form the front seat, but it was gone as quickly as she'd imagined it. He couldn't be jealous, not Boot. Not of her.

They were partners. Nothing more.

_Yeah right._

"Nice to meet you too Agent Finn." She let go of his hand, but he continued to smile at her, making her slightly uncomfortable.

As if he had read her mind, he pulled away, turning the ignition on and gunning them out of the crowded parking lot into the night. He turned to Booth who looked irritated for some reason. Brennan tried to catch his eyes, but he turned away from her, his gaze intent out the window.

"You two be havin' a nice flight down here then?" Finn questioned amicably. Even Brennan could tell he was trying to make conversation.

"Fine thanks." Brennan was surprised to hear the subtle bite in Booth's tone. She knew his well enough to know something had pissed him off.

Brennan leaned up across the center divider, so she was closer to both Booth and Agent Finn. If Booth wouldn't tell her about the case and insisted on acting like a 4 year old, she'd get her information elsewhere.

"Can you tell us more about the body Agent Finn? I know we won't be able to see it till morning, but do you have any lead? And ID?"

Finn laughed in amusement, turning to look at her while he drove. "An ID? We're hardly as high tech as you are up in DC ma'm. Usually down here and ID takes about 2 to 3 weeks tops."

Brennan's eyes widened in surprise and she looked at Booth, who looked at her and shrugged. "It takes you 2 weeks to get and ID?" She tried not to sound as horrified as she sounded, but it was hard not to.

"I know the stuff we work with isn't going to compare to the technology you use up at the Jeffersonian Dr. Brennan, but I can tell you what we have so far."

She nodded, and in the back of her mind noted that they would most definitely be sending the body up to DC. There was no way she was going to sit around the Bahamas for 3 weeks waiting for an ID.

"The body was found about 2 miles off the coast on the west side of the island in a secluded diving spot. A couple of locals found it, scared the crap out of them ya know? From what the forensics team can tell, the bodies pretty decomposed, but I'm sure you'll know more when you take a look."

She nodded eagerly, her fingers almost itching for this case. "Booth said something about drug dealers?"

"Yeah, Carlos Santiago, and Brian Laos. They're known all over the island, for the usual, coke, meth, herion, but they're not you're ordinary drug lords. The also specialize in battery, rape, sexual assualt, kidnapping, and murder. But no one's been about to catch the s.o.b's. That's why we brought you two down here. The FBI reckons you can handle it."

Brennan looked over at Booth, elbowing his softly. "I think we can handle it."

Booth broke a smile, his eyes finally meeting hers. "Don't worry about it Finn, there's nothing me and Bones can't handle."

Finn nodded and grinned broadly, as he focused back on the road. "That's what Cullen said. Now I know why."

_They were the best. And when the big bad needs ass kicking, you send the best. It's pure logic._

**If I said I'll make Booth shirtless next chapter, would it help you review?? ;P...button please...thanks**


	5. Relieving the Heat

**Its been waaay toooo long i know...and i feel like crap b/c ive had this chapter in my head literally forever...im so glad i finally wrote it...so r/r if you're still reading...thanks guys :))**

* * *

Brennan had traveled across the world. She had seen over 20 countries and enjoyed the culture of each of them. She had camped underneath the clear sky in China, the stars twinkling down at her from underneath the bamboo. She'd trekked across the Swiss Alps, and overlooked the vast valleys of Austria. She'd climbed Mnt. Fuji in Japan, and watched the sun rise beneath her feet. 

But she had never stayed in such a spectacular house as she was staying now. The view itself was enough to make her want to stay out here and never come back. The FBI had offered to put them up in a house during their stay in the Bahamas, Booth had mentioned that. But she had never even fathomed that a house would mention this. The beautiful beach front cottage had belonged to a former drug lord who the FBI had recently brought into custody. It had been swept for illegal substances and tampering with, and being given to the Federal Government until further notice.

Agent Finn had obviously been envious when he dropped them off and handed them the keys that would grant them all access to the house, pool house, Jacuzzi, and the fully heated leading edge pool. Oh he was jealous alright, but whether or not it was totally pointed towards their accommodations was debatable.

While Booth was getting their bags out of the car, Finn had given her his card, telling her to call whenever they needed anything related to the case. Even though he hadn't blatantly said it, she could tell that he'd prefer if she called him for something definitely not related to the case. Brennan was glad Booth was out of earshot, because he got particularly touchy about things like this.

The warm breeze was whipping her hair across her face as she rested her elbows on the railing. She was standing two stories up, looking out at what seemed to be the infinite ocean. The sky and the horizon mixed, and she could barely see where the ocean ended and the sky began.

Even though the water was an inky black, the full moon shone down, leaving a blurry doppelganger of itself on the surface of the water, and letting her catch glimpses of its true aquamarine color.

She was broken out of her trance when she heard Booth calling her from inside. "Bones, you ok out there?"

Taking one last longing look out at the night sky, she turned, opening the screen door to the bedroom where Boot was unpacking his clothing into the elegant mahogany drawers.

"I'm fine Booth; I'm not going to get kidnapped off the balcony." She glanced at him in annoyance as the let the door behind her close with a satisfying slap. He had ruined her perfectly peaceful moment. It wasn't frequently that she got to have moments like that with herself. She needed to enjoy them more.

He looked up at her, while shoving a pair of jeans into the drawer. "Well you were pretty quiet, so I wasn't sure."

She smirked at him in amusement. "I understand if you talk to yourself when you're alone Booth. It's a fairly normal habit---," He cut her off abruptly.

"I don't talk to myself, ok? I'm just looking out for you. We're not in DC anymore."

She rolled her eyes, wondering if Booth would ever stop his constant worrying. She knew it was part of his tendencies as a dominant alpha-male, but she couldn't stop the nagging voice in her head telling her that it was only her he was fiercely protective of.

"I can take care of myself Booth," She was about to go on when she noticed her suitcase by the door. "Why is my bag in here?"

He looked at her curiously. "I thought you might like your clothes and personal belongings, unless you want to keep washing that one outfit. It might get smelly, and it isn't exactly logical for scuba diving, but…" He was grinning obnoxiously at her, and she tried her hardest not to break a smile.

She cut straight to the point. "I'm not sleeping with you Booth."

He laughed, and she bit her lip, realizing how it had sounded. "I didn't know you felt that way Bones."

She blushed, looking away from him. "That's not what I meant. I'm not sleeping in here with you."

He looked slightly hurt for a second, but the moment passed and his war face was back on. "Why?"

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Booth there are about 4 bedrooms in this house. I want my privacy. Why would I share a room with you when there is plenty of extra room? It's not logical."

_I hate logic. _

"As her words denied it, inside she was itching to share a bed with him. The wanton desire and lust paired with the unbearably hot weather and the necessary lack of clothing was a combination she wouldn't be able to control. Never had she wanted someone so badly in her life.

"Hey, don't think I'm jumping to share the room with you, but it's for you safety."

She laughed in amusement. "My safety? Are you sure you're not just scared a monsters going to jump out of the closet? I can check if you want." She grinned at him, not able to resist teasing him.

He rolled his eyes at her playful smirk. "I'm not 5 Bones, thanks." His face turned serious. "But really, a drug lord lived here. Who knows how many people have the floor plan. How many know how to get in here."

She shook her head at his paranoia, grabbed her bag, and headed to the room across the hall. "No one has the floor plan Booth. We're fine."

_It's not me I'm worried about._

As he was about to protest, she turned back and smiled mischievously. "If it makes you happy, I'll take the room across the hall. Just for you Booth."

He could hear the blatant sarcasm in her voice and had to smile. She wouldn't be his Bones if she wasn't so damn stubborn all the time.

This time, he wished she hadn't been.

Her feet felt cool on the smooth tile along the pool, and she felt grateful for that. It was the only part of her body that wasn't so overwhelmed by the suffocating heat. She wasn't sure if it was the overall climate change, or if it was simply Booth's proximity so close to her as they made their way to the edge of the pool where the wooden bar looked over the cove and the leading edge of the pool.

She looked over at him, and he smiled at her, the comfortable silence enough for both of them.

"It's so pretty out here." She looked up at him, and he nodded. Booth smiled. Her appreciation of the little things made her even more addictive.

"I know, I just want to stay here, you know?"

She nodded, and was about to respond, when Booth jolted her slightly, making her almost trip and fall into the pool. He caught her in time, laughing loudly, a grin playing across his face.

"That wasn't funny."

Glaring at him, she shoved him playfully, making him stumble backwards as she almost stomped over to the bar, not looking back at him.

"Aww, come on Bones, it was hilarious and you know it. You should have seen your face."

She reached underneath the bar; looking for the cool beers she knew were stashed there. When she found what she was looking for, she hoisted herself onto the tall barstools, tucking her feet underneath her and simultaneously still glaring at her partner, who was still chuckling to himself.

"I don't appreciate almost being thrown into the pool against my will."

He sighed as he popped the top open on both their beers, sitting across from her. He reached over, punching her lightly on the shoulder.

"Lighten up Bones, we're in the Bahamas."

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "It was a little funny."

He grinned at her, taking a long sip of his beer. "That's my girl."

She smirked, sipping her beer, and relishing the cool liquid down her burning throat. They'd both tried to sleep, knowing tomorrow would be long and hotter then hell, but the jetlag and stifling heat hadn't been a sleep inducing pair.

Although it had been nearly 11, Booth had knocked on her door, finding her hair piled on top of her head, clad in white shorts and a tank top, her lap top perched on her knees, obviously as sleep deprived as he was.

She'd agreed that a beer or two would probably help them get to sleep. Booth glanced over at her as he set down his beer. The two candles they had lit, paired with the full moon, was casting lingering golden shadows across her face.

The bronze tones in her hair caught the light, reflecting in her eyes, as her auburn waves cascaded unruly down her shoulders. Booth had never thought she'd looked prettier.

She frowned at him from over her beer, appraising him curiously. "Why are you staring at me Booth?"

He averted his eyes, quickly taking another long sip of his beer. "I was just thinking."

She was still eyeing him curiously. "About what?"

_You. _"The case."

She sighed, trying not to sound too disappointed. "Oh."

He took another sip of his beer, his eyes meeting hers. "This case is going to different Bones."

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously, we are in the Bahamas Booth."

He shook his head. "No I mean the way it's going to play out." He stopped, locking eyes with her intensely. She couldn't look away. "You can't trust anyone down here Bones. People here, they look to benefit from your losses. Don't talk to anyone other then me about the case."

She frowned. "That's stupid Booth."

He shook his head, leaning forward on his elbows so their faces were close. "No Bones, its what has to happen. It's dangerous down here."

Their faces were close now, and she nodded, suddenly more convinced then she had been. He had that effect on her.

"I don't want anything to happen to you Temperance." His voice was softer. Gone was the agent and the professionalism. Right now he was only her partner, only the man who cared about her, more then she knew.

She nodded. "I trust you Booth. You know I do."

_I don't trust myself around you. The emotions, god, how much I need to save you all the time. I can't trust myself. It's not enough._

He leaned backwards in his chair, looking out at the inky sky, and she could sense his reluctance to get too close. It didn't matter how much she needed him, he was there as her partner. As her friend. They didn't go farther, didn't cross that line.

She took one final sip of her beer, before sliding away from her on the bar. "I think I'm going to go to sleep."

He finally looked at her, and the light was back in his eyes. "Yeah?"

She nodded, standing up, depositing her empty beer into the recycling built into the bar. "Yeah, thanks for this. I needed the air."

"Me too." He threw away his beer, and they both stood, walking along the edge of the pool back to the stairs to the main house.

He was walking directly in front of her, and it was way too good of an opportunity to pass up. She just had to do it. The instinctual revenge-needy part of her needed it.

She reached behind him, giving him a strong push to render him off balance, but what she hadn't expected was his reaction time.

"Uh uh, you're coming in with me!" Before he fell, he reached out, grabbing for her, pulling them both into the deep end of the clear water. The splash was loud, and before she knew it, they were both completely drenched.

She swam to the surface, immerging her head, smiling, as Booth swam up, a grin playing on his face.

They both treaded water, making circles around each other to keep afloat. "Bones, Bones, Bones that was not what I was expecting."

She laughed, tipping her head backwards, her forehead touching the surface. "You didn't have to pull me in with you."

He smirked. "You didn't think I was going to be the only one wet did you. At least I needed to exact some revenge."

She swam towards him, smiling. "I think I won."

He shrugged, before reaching for her shoulders, dunking her under the water playfully. She emerged, shaking the water out of her eyes, but smiling never the less.

"I can't let a girl win." He laughed, at her surprise.

"Oh really?" Her eyes flashed with mock upset, and she swam close to him, almost climbing on top of him to shove him under water, but his strength was too much for her, and she was left straddling his hips, his back pushed against the side of the pool.

Their breathing both became ragged as she realized how close they were. Their bodies were locked, their lips only centimeters apart. She bit her lip lightly; the sensation of her hips across his was almost too much to bear.

Booth steadied her, his hands on her hips. His eyes scanned her body, her dark hair plastered against her creamy skin, her white tank top almost see through, and sticking to her body, making her curves dangerously evident. And then there was the fact that she was straddling him, a position he had imagined them in many times, but never thought of it as a fact.

They locked eyes, and she was shocked back to reality. They couldn't do this. It would ruin everything. Their partnership. Their friendship. All the trust she had worked so hard to build up. This would change everything.

She moved herself off of him, creating the familiar distance between them. She ducked her head under water, trying to cool her burning body off. It wasn't only because of the air either.

"We should go to bed. It's late." She didn't look at him, and he couldn't read her. That had almost happened.

"Yeah. Yeah, bed. Right." He watched as she swam to the edge, pulling herself out of the water, and grabbing one of the provided towels on the loungers. She looked back at him once more, before disappearing into the house.

It was hard to resist her, when she did things like that. Maybe it was a good thing they were sleeping in separate rooms.

* * *

**not going to lie...it was pretty hard not to hook them up right there...really hard...but i got to keep you guys coming back fo rmore ;) hit the button please..**


	6. Longing Loves Temptation

**_OMG omg omg...guys its been like 2 months...I am a horrible horrible writer...things have been SO busy, and then my comp broke with the chapter on it, and i had to write it again, and now todays my last day of winter break which makes me horribly sad...but here's a nice long one for ya, and hopefully the next update will be sooner...but honestly I can't promise anything so I'll try and write as soon as I can...I hope you enjoy, if anyone is still around to read...R/R please :)) thanks..._**

* * *

The first thing Booth heard was the sound of the ocean. He didn't even need to open his eyes and he could smell the tangy salt air all around him, clinging to the sheets, and to his skin. He lay there for a second, listening to the gentle lapping of the waves against the beach, before he finally opened his eyes. The sun was shining straight through the windows, and into his eyes, and he squinted to see the brilliant blue of the bay sparkly against the horizon.

This all seemed sort of surreal. He was in the Bahamas. Over winter break. With his partner. Who he happened to be falling for. Hard. The Bahamas weren't exactly the best place to be resisting temptation. He and Bones? No way. And if there was a way, it didn't matter because they were partners. Colleagues. Co-workers. Just like he and Agent Larry Johnson who always brought the donuts on Fridays. Yeah that's how he thought of Bones. Except hotter. _Exactly._

He shook his head as he pulled himself out of bed, grabbing a t-shirt and shorts to pull on over his boxers. It had been so god damned hot last night, he'd had to pull off his sweatpants in the middle of the night, but the sweat had still clung to his bare torso, making it incredibly hard to sleep, and incredibly hard to keep his mind off of his partner. That was the problem with the Bahamas. Everything was so flippin hot, people were always taking their clothes off. And yeah, he had will power, but the heat and lack of clothes was driving his mind wild.

He ran a hand through his hair, glancing down at the little white clock on his dresser. 8:32. It was pretty late, and he and Brennan really should be getting to the crime scene. He guiltily remembered that he was down here to investigate a murder. Murder. As in death. Dead people. It was pretty hard to concentrate on it when there was so much tension between them.

Speaking of his partner, he didn't hear any noise from her room, so crossed the hallway, knocking softly on his partner's door, just in case she was actually asleep. No answer.

"Bones? It's me, are you awake, cause we sorta gotta get going to the crime scene..." Booth trailed off as there was still no answer. He opened the door softly, the creaking sound sort of killing the sneaky entrance he was trying for.

Booth was surprised to find the room empty. The curtains were pulled up so sunlight streamed into the large room. The bed was made perfectly, and there was no sign what so ever of his partner. He frowned, closing the door, making his way back to his room, pondering the dissapearance of his ever present partner. Usually if she disappeared he would be worried about kidnapping or murder, but he realized this was Brennan he was talking about. The women who got up at 7 on Sundays. Yeah right she was going to take advantage of their gorgeous local and sleep in for once. She was probably getting coffee or making breakfast or something equally as Brennan like as that.

Just as he was about to go downstairs to find her, the sound of water lapping caught his ear. He had first dismissed it only as the ocean, but he realized that the ocean doesn't move at one hundred laps per minute.

Making his way out onto his balcony, he caught sight of exactly what was making that sound and where is missing partner had disappeared to. Brennan was swimming laps in the pool, her long body stretched out to full length as she furiosly kicked her feet, reaching her arms forward, propelling herself through the water. Her dark hair was fanned out behind her, and Booth was surprised that his ever logical partner hadn't thought of a swim cap. He was glad she hadn't.

He knew that this was bordering on creepy stalker, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He could barerly focus on one part of her before she moved. The curves of her waist. Her long legs. The way her arms were grabbing so desperately at the water, as if she kept reaching but could never get enough.

_Murder. We're here to solve a murder. Dead people. Why is my partner so gorgeous?_

Booth watched as she stopped finally, stood in the shallow end of the pool, and squeezed the water out of her hair while she pulled herself out of the water. Now he really couldn't look away. The dark red bikini she was wearing hugged her slim yet curvy frame perfectly, and contrasted against her ivory skin. She was intoxicating. Brennan grabbed the towel that was sitting on the chair next to the pool, and he watched as she made her way to the outdoor shower on the edge of the deck. Booth took a deep breath, trying to evaluate his deciscion to stare at his partner while she showered unknowlingly, but as he watched her sillohette in the dark foggy glass he decided this was definitely the right deciscion.

He saw her reaching up to her neck, and he saw the bottoms of her feet as the bathing suit top fell to the ground, quickly followed by the bottoms. Booth groaned, running a hand over his face. He took one last glance at her silohette in the side of the shower before retreating back to his room. A cold shower would definitely be in order.

_Larry does **not** look like that. How did I ever make that comparision?. _

* * *

Booth held a hand over his nose, one hand on his hip as he watched the dark haired anthropologist in front of him survey the body that had just been pulled up from 30 feet down into the crystal clear water. It seemed like such an odd place to commit a murder. It was so beautiful. So pristine. And now it was ruined. 

The mix of rotting flesh and the marine life that had started it's decomposition was making the body omitt an unbearable odor. Either that or the discusting dark green color it had turned was making his stomach turn. From the hushed whispers that was making the lapping on the bottom of the boat audable, Booth could tell that the Bahamian Police definitely did not have a forensic anthropologist on hand.

_Or they definitely don't have one that looks like Bones._

"What've you got for me Bones?" There better be some god damned thing after the 20 minutes that was spend on the stupid boat to get out here. Booth wasn't that big of a fan of sea travel, but he'd do it to catch a murderer. Sometimes.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes glowing the way they always did when she was thinking. "Male, 25-35. Caucasian." She looked back down at the body. "I can't be sure, but judging by the rate of decomp and the amount of plankton feeding on the flesh, I'd put time of death at around 2 to 3 weeks ago." She paused, cocking her head in thought, something that Booth couldn't help but think was adorable. "Extremely low bone mineral density that is unsually asscoiated with prolonged time in space or under water, I'd choose the latter on this. Blunt head trauma, possible cause of death." She stood up, removing her gloves with a snap.

_Guy. 25-35. 2/3 weeks. Scuba diver. Head trauma. Got it. _Brennan watched in curiousity as Booth jotted down the notes on his pad, before flashing her a smile. She smiled back and turned her attention to the police who were staring at her awestruck.

"I'm going to need this body shipped to the Jeffersonian Insitute in Washington D.C. As quick as possible."

"We'll get right on that Dr. Brennan." Brennan turned around to see Agent Finn grinning at her widely, and she smiled back.

"I really need to get an ID, so whatever you do down here to get it there, make sure. Please." Brennan wasn't usually one for pleasantries, but Finn was genuinly a nice guy, and she didn't feel like giving him a hard time.

"Don't worry about it ma'm. You can trust me." Brennan smiled. She liked his Bahamian accent. The twang in his voice made him even cuter. Not that she was noticing. Or that she thought people were cute.

Brennan was about to respond, when she felt Booth's hand on her arm, and she looked up to see him glaring at Finn in that way. That unbelievably scary way. Brennan liked to right it off as alpha-male dominance, but she wasn't as naive as she came off, and she knew what it was. Pure, unadulterated jealousy. The kind people killed over.

"Agent Booth, how's your mansion you two be staying in?" Brennan felt sort of sympathetic for Finn, because she knew Booth didn't like him, and as much small talk as he tried it wasn't going to work.

"It's fine." Brennan decided intervening would be the best plan, and she touched Booth's arm lightly. "Booth we should sit. Go over the notes for the case?" She looked at him hopefully.

Booth nodded, and glanced over at Finn, trying to resist punching him. "Finn."

Finn smiled less brightly then he had before. "Be seeing you Booth." Brennan turned to follow Booth, but turned to look at Finn first. "Thanks for getting the body up to DC."

He smiled at her. "I'll see you around, Dr. Brennan." Finn strode away to talk to one of the police captains, while Brennan looked for Booth in confusion. She saw him on top of the boats rooftop deck, sitting on one of the benchs, looking like he was brooding about something. Or someone.

Brennan rolled her eyes, as she climbed up the steps, and as she approached him, she decided on her stratagy. Brennan hit Booth hard on the shoulder, and he turned to looked at her in confusion.

"What?" He asked nonchalantly.

She sat down next to him. "Why do you have to do that?"

"What?" Booth knew it drove her nuts when he acted like an "alpha-male", but he couldn't help but not like Finn. He'd hit on Brennan twice now, and it pissed him off to no end. She was supposed to be his, even if he never told her how he felt. She could figure it out on her own. She was a genius after all.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "You know what. I don't know why you feel as if you have to assert you "dominance" on me every time a talk to another man. We're partners Booth , but you don't own me." Booth almost laughed at her air quotes.

Booth looked over at him partner, and he was reminded again why he acted like such an asshole around Finn. It was obvious. "The guy just bugs me."

_That's not it. Why can't he just tell me he's jealous. It would make things so much simpler. _"Can you just get over it, we're working with him."

Booth groaned. "Fine."

Brennan was about to respond when the boat hit a particularirly jolting wave, throwing her onto Booth's lap. He caught her easily, his arms encirlcling her waist to stop her from loosing her balance. Their eyes met, and Brennan found it hard to look away. All the annoyance and aggrivation that she had felt with him only seconds ago melted away as he watched her carefully. "You ok?"

She nodded. This was the second time she ended up on top of him in twelve hours. It was getting to be sort of a problem. For both her will power and her ability to resist tempation. And then she came to her senses, and jumped off of him quickly, scooting over to a safer distance.

"Thanks." She looked at him, smiling lightly.

"No problem Bones." Booth watched as the wind whipped her hair across her face, as she looked at him. They were quiet for a few minutes and it was obvious that they were both lost in their own thoughts, but Booth didn't miss when Brennnan "subtly" scooted closer to him, and he resisited chuckling.

"What are we suppossed to do all day?" she sighed, looking down at her watch. "It's only one, and Angela won't have an ID for us till at least tomorow morning."

Booth elbowed her playfully, grinning at her in that incredibly annoying way of his. "Come on Bones, we're in the Bahamas. What do people do in the Carribean?"

She looked at him puzzled. ""Visit sub tropical marine habititats?"

He rolled his eyes. "Go to the beach. We go to the beach." Booth stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

This time it was her turn to roll her eyes. "We're not going to the beach Booth. We're here to solve a murder."

"Come on Bones. We have no ID, no leads. It would just be a few sun-soaked hours on teh sand." Brennan laughed at his whining.

She shook her head, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"There are leads. Those drug guys. What are their names?"

Booth glared at her begrudingly. Why did she have to be so smart** all** the time? "Carlos Santiago, and Brian Laos" Brennan smiled triumphantly.

"Aha! I told you." Booth sulked at her smug grin. It felt like she as always right.

She tapped him on the shoulder, still smiling like the cat who ate the canary. "Here, I'll make you a promise. We solve the case, and we'll go to the beach as much as you want."

Booth raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "Really?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "But right now, I have another idea." He didn't like the even smugger smile that was dancing across her lips.

She smiled at him mischieviously. "Ever gone scuba diving?"

_

* * *

_

**_Didja like...press the button and tell me please...thanks ;P_**


	7. Gateway Dive

**_OMG OMG OMG guys!! It has been like months, like 5 or 4 or something, I havent even been able to keep track, but I am sooooo SORRY, seriously this is one of my favorite stories, but I just didnt have anytime to update...I should have warned you guys before the crazy ass hiatus, but I'm back now, sort of...there probably wont be another post for a week or so, but I have such AMAZING plans for this story, so if you're still interesting in reading in reviewing please do...i hope you're having a great summer, because I am :))) Thanks_**

* * *

It would have been easy to fall asleep right there. She even closed her eyes, relishing in her fatigue. The long white futon that was perched perfectly at the edge of the deck, only mere feet from the ocean lapping on the sand, made it easy for her to stretch out her long limbs, careful not to kick Booth in the face, and just close her eyes.

The combination of the darkened water hitting the sand, the three beers she had somehow downed between sundown and now, which turned out to be nearly midnight, and the many hours they had spent submerged 20 feet under practicing their scuba diving skills was making her particularly exhausted. Maybe Booth's extremely close proximity on the other side of the futon, looking over the case file for the millionth time tonight, would make her feel a little safer collapsing on an outdoor piece of pool furniture. Maybe.

Scuba diving had been entertaining. Entertaining and energy draining it turned out. She and Booth had gone out to a shallow sand bar with an instructor and practiced the basics of regulators and submergence for nearly 5 hours. Watching Booth struggle was one of her favorite activities, and she was more than slightly annoyed when he got the hang of it within the half an hour and was quickly swimming circles around her.

They had sat down at seven after showers and an adjustment to dry land trying to check out any leads on the case, but instead the hours had ticked by obnoxiously quickly, as they drank beer, talking and laughing at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Brennan peaked one eye open to glance over at her partner, and then closed them again, resting her head against the pillows.

She didn't deny to herself that she had feelings for her partner. Strong feelings maybe. She trusted him more than anyone she'd ever known. She could talk to him more comfortably than she could her own brother, and she could think of no one she'd rather spend time with. And she had repeated to herself that those were feelings of friendship. Of camaraderie. But lately, her body was having trouble denying itself. When she was around him, her heartbeat quickened, her body felt flushed, and her stomach felt like it was about to fall out. And she'd felt those feelings before. Many times. During high school crushes, her first kiss, first time she'd set her eyes on someone and decided that she wanted them. More than as a friend. She wanted to slap herself for reacting to him that way. They had been partners for so long; she should be able to control herself.

But tonight, it was easier to just pretend to be asleep then have to continue her forced path of denial in front of him. She was about to curl up closer to the pillows, when the sharp shrilling of her phone made her shoot up, and Booth look over at her curiously.

She reached for her phone, surprised when she saw Angela's name pop up on the tiny caller ID screen. It was nearly midnight here, and DC was ahead of them.

Flipping open the phone, slowly, Brennan awaited her friend's cheery voice as Booth appraised her curiously.

"Ange?" She inquired, her voice betraying her fatigue more than she would have liked.

Luckily her friend's voice matched her own. "Hey Bren," She yawned, "I've got an ID for you."

Brennan raised her eyebrows. "Angela, it must be nearly 3 in the morning there, what are you doing at work. Or even in the country? I thought you were in Tahiti."

"Jetlags a bitch sweetie, Tahiti got rained out and we got in this morning. Your lovely water logged corpse came express mail straight to my office." Brennan thought she detected a little bit of resentment in her friend's voice, but she ignored it.

"Is Hodgins working too?" She asked, curious.

"We weren't going to, I just came in to check my email in but of course, Jack couldn't say no to the thousands of ocean crap clinging to the body, so yes. He's working." This time the resentment was obvious, and Brennan felt a tinge of guilt for killing her friend's vacation.

"We'll try and solve it as fast as we can Ange, that way you can go back to your vacation." Brennan said with a smile, her eyes wandering over to Booth.

"Speaking of vacation, it doesn't seem like you're exactly roughing it over there sweetie. The Bahamas? Booth? Lack of substantial clothing, can we switch places?"Brennan blushed, and looked away from Booth before he could catch her embarrassment.

"Angela, you know it's not like that. Can you just give use the ID so we can sleep too?" Brennan pushed, not wanting to have to think about she and Booth's relationship more than she had to.

"Fine sweetie, but I think you should get on that, seriously," Brennan could hear her friend chuckling to herself, before the clicking of keys filled her ears.

She looked over at Booth, "ID?" He mouthed silently. Brennan nodded. "She's getting it right now." He smiled. Brennan knew the only thing Booth liked more than an ID was a murder conviction.

"K sweetie, Blake Canceed. Went missing 2 weeks ago, he's 27 years old. His girlfriend reported him missing, after he didn't come home from his job as a scuba instructor on some charter boat. Definitely hit over the head with something heavy, its obvious. Sound about right?"

Brennan nodded. "Definitely Ange, he fits our profile. Thanks."

"No problem sweetie. Call me tomorrow, and take advantage of you situation. Please." The click of a dial tone, and then silence.

Brennan turned toward Booth, closing her eyes for a second. "So, Angela has an ID? Who is it?" He asked eagerly.

"Black Canceed, late twenties, scuba instructor. His girlfriend reported him missing 2 weeks ago, or something…"She trailed off nonchalantly, ellicting a laugh from Booth.

"You ok there Bones, you look like you're about to pass out on me?" She rubbed her eyes, trying to protest.

"No, no I'm fine…" But her sentence was cut off as she yawned loudly, leaning back on the couch invitingly.

Booth shook his head, smiling." No you're not. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and I need my partner to be at her obnoxious scientesty best."

She attempted to glare at him, but didn't stop him when he wrapped an arm around her, helping her up from the couch, and towards the main house. She sort of liked how it felt to be so close to him, despite the constant heat of the Caribbean, his body was warm and comforting and the places where their bare skin touched were particularly heated.

As they made their way up the stairs, Brennan found herself leaning her head against his shoulder lightly. They were the perfect height for such a gesture, and although it was something quite intimate, the sudden wave of exhaustion combined with the lust she been having for her partner in the last week made her feel as if it was acceptable.

Pulling away from him as she turned to her room across the hall from him, she smiled. "Goodnight Booth."

He grinned back at her, before closing the door lightly. "Goodnight Bones."

It was a good thing she had resisted the strong urge she had been having to throw herself across the hall into his arms and kiss him until she forgot how.

That would not have been acceptable.

* * *

"I hate scuba diving."

Booth decided, as he attempted to pull on his flippers for the 4th time. He scowled at Brennan, who was standing over him, her flippers perfectly intact, her mask perched on top of her auburn waves, and her breathing regulator and tank situated efficiently on her back. She looked like a pro, just like she did in everything else. The only pro to this entire situation was the fact that she was currently outfitted in a tight sporty black two piece, giving him an opportune view of her tight lithe body.

She laughed, shaking her head at him. "Booth, we're not even in the water yet. And yesterday, you seemed to be getting the hang of it."

They were at the crime scene again, miles off shore, perched on the back ledge of the private boat which had been provided for the with their palatial mansion-like "beach cottage". After they had visited the victim, Blake Canceed's small beach shack-esque home to inform his girl friend, Casey Bandit of his death. Both Brennan and Booth had gotten the feeling she wasn't telling them everything, but she was 

sobbing too hard to press her, and they decided they would leave to check out the crime scene, this time from a closer vantage point, and then come back to question Casey the next day. They had however found out the he worked for South End Scuba, a scuba diving charter that worked shuttling tourists out to "undiscovered" spots for extremely high prices. Blake however, hadn't made very much money from this gig, and as Casey had sniffled, "was looking for work".

Booth glared up at his partner. "That's bullshit Bones, you know I sucked yesterday."

Brennan shrugged, pulling her mask over her eyes. "I was just trying to make you feel better about yourself Booth. Because maybe then we could actually, _examine_ the crime scene."

Finally getting his flipper on, Booth stood up triumphantly, before almost tripping over his own feet, leading Brennan into another fit of snickers. "We're going ok, hold your horses."

Brennan shook her head, walking as gracefully as a human being could in flippers towards the end of the boat where they would jump off. "I don't know what that means."

He sighed, following her uncoordinatedly towards the back of the boat, nearly falling more than once. "Relax Bones, it just means relax."

She lowered herself towards the part of the boat which was lapping at the aquamarine ocean, "I am relaxed," She glanced up at him, "Do you think you could hurry up a litte?"

Booth sat down without grace or poise, more falling down next to her, he tapped the glass of her mask, making her flinch. "Don't get cranky with me Bones," She rolled her eyes, "So what are we looking for down there again?"

Brennan smiled at him, and he could see that she was Dr. Brennan again, professional and calm. "We need to take any samples of marine and aquatic life which is near the staked out body. Sand samples, and just anything conspicuous. You know what to do Booth, just treat it like a normal crime scene."

"Yeah, sure. Submerged 20 feet under water." He looked down a the water begrudgingly. At least it wasn't cold.

She smiled at him, "You'll be fine Booth. Just follow me." With that, Brennan jumped into the water, her head submerging completely, and he watched as she swam downwards, the bubbles from her tank rising quickly.

As much as he despised scuba diving, he didn't want to leave his partner down there alone for long, and with a cross across his chest, he jumped in after her.

The water was warm and not uncomfortable at all, except for the artificial breathing idea, Booth followed Brennan's kicking form towards the sandy and coral covered bottom 20 feet below. She looked up at him, pointing to where the yellow water proof tape was outlining the body and the perimeter, she spread her arms out wide as if to signal where they should be collecting evidence from.

Booth flashed his partner a thumbs up, pulling out the air sealed jars which they were to collect their samples in. For about 30 minutes, they swam around the entire perimeter, collecting every single species of aquatic plant they could find, gathering sand samples, and scowering for murder weapons or any foreign objects which could help in their murder investigation.

Taking turns going back to the boat to place the samples on the deck, they both were doing a final sweep of the area, the air in their tanks running low anyways, when Booth caught sight of something he couldn't believe he had missed before. Maybe he was imagining it, but never the less; he swam down quickly while he still had oxygen, towards a large coral formation directly near the body. He knew he had seen it.

Aha, a large cardboard box was shoved underneath the coral, he hadn't been imagining things. Carefully, he put the box into a large air tight back so he wouldn't damage the rest of its contents, and motioned to Bones to swim back up the boat, which she obliged happily, looking quite waterlogged herself.

They pulled themselves onto the edge of the boat, breathing the fresh oxygen, reaching around the loosen themselves from their tanks.

"What did you find?" Brennan inquired wringing out her hair as they walked up to grab towels.

Booth was momentarily distracted, as he watched the hypnotizing swaying of her ass as she walked. God how he wanted to cup his hands over her, pulling her close to him and… He was jolted into reality when she asked again. "Booth?"

"Oh yeah," He reached into the container to pull out the box. "Check it out."

She frowned, confused. "It looks like a box."

He wagged his finger at her disapprovingly as if she was the most naïve person on the planet. "It is a box, but its what's in the box that's important."

She rolled her eyes as she sat cross legged on a towel on the deck, waiting for him to sit next to her impatiently. "Can we stop playing these games Booth, can we just open the box?"

Booth laughed, but reached for the knife they had brought along just for this purpose. "Patience is a virtue Bones."

She groaned, and reached for the knife, but he pulled it away from her, grabbing the box, and placing long cut along the sides, so not to taint the evidence, but to expose the contents of the box obviously. As they cut it lengthwise, copious amounts of white powder poured out over the deck, flowing out of the box.

Brennan looked at it, confused. "What? Flour? How is flour at all relevant to a homicide investigation?"

Booth however was scowling, his face serious. "This isn't flour Bones."

He reached down, putting some of the powder between his fingers. "What's wrong?" She acquired curiously, it obviously wasn't cooking ingredients Booth was getting worked up over.

"Cocaine Bones. We've just stumbled upon about 100,000 dollars worth of hard drugs."

She nodded, her eyes widening. "Oh."

Things had just gotten a lot more dangerous.

* * *

_**Hit the button for LOVE please...thanks :)**_


End file.
